Isis: The Hitchhikers
"The Hitchhikers" is the second episode of season two of the superhero action series Isis, and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Earl Bellamy with a teleplay written by Sid Morse. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on September 18th, 1976. Synopsis Two of Andrea Thomas' students named Hope and Joann go hitchhiking and are picked up by two teenage boys named Charlie and Steve. They go cruising through the canyons at more than 100 miles per hour and ultimately get pulled over by a cop. Charlie tears up the speeding ticket and continues driving. Isis comes onto the scene and sees that they are headed for trouble as there is a broken down tractor trailer in the middle of the road just up ahead. She turns Charlie's car intangible and it passes through the wreckage, but then flies off the end of a cliff. Isis uses her powers to bring the car back up onto the surface. She then gives the two girls a stern warning about the dangers of hitchhiking. After school, Hope and Joann are once again stuck for a ride. Hope wants to hitch, but Joann, having learned her lesson turns it down. Hope gets picked up by Charlie and the two go speeding off again. This time, Charlie's car begins malfunctioning and breaks down in the middle of the train tracks. When Hope fails to arrive at a school picnic, Andrea knows something is wrong. Andrea transforms into Isis and flies to where the broken down vehicle is. She summons a bolt of lightning to jump-start Charlie's car and they are able to get off the tracks before the train comes along. Hope and Charlie both express how they have learned a lesson about their reckless behavior. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * Some database websites list the title of this episode as "The Hitchhiker" (which redirects to this page). The DVD menu however lists the title as "The Hitchhikers" (plural). * This episode is included on disc two of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Writer Sidney Morse is credited as Sid Morse in this episode. * This is the second and final episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Earl Bellamy. It is his second episode from season two of the show. He previously directed "The Seeing Eye Horse". thinks that you are full of crap.]] * This is the fourth episode of The Secrets of Isis written by Sid Morse. He writes five episodes of the series in total. It is his first episode from season two. He previously wrote "Scuba Duba" from season one. His next episode is "The Cheerleader". * This is the second appearance of Ronalda Douglas. She appeared last in "Seeing Eye Horse". * In this episode, Isis uses the following powers: Invocation, Transformation, Elemental control, Electrokinesis, and Intangibility. * This is the first time that Isis has ever used the power to make others intangible. * This is the first time that Isis has used the power of electrokinesis on the series. * Larkspur High School appeared last in "Dreams of Flight". * In addition to Rennie, Hope, and Joann, there are a total of six additional students seen in Andrea Thomas' classroom. They are all unidentified and played by uncredited extras. * Joann's full name is Joann Clayton, but in the end-title credits, she is listed as just Joann. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1970s | Amulet of Hatshepsut | California | Chemistry | Electrokinesis | Elemental control | Flight | High school | Horses | Intangibility | Invocation | Isis | Larkspur | Larkspur High School | Police officer | Student | Superhero | Teacher | Transformation Category:1976/Episodes Category:September, 1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified